the mortal instrumets :
by HazelRMckee
Summary: Simon has a secret, Alec finds out


First time

Kyle was home alone tonight, his parents were at some event and his sister was at some sleepover. Kyle was laying on his stomach reading some book that Mack, his bestfriend recommended, he wore plain blue briefs and an old white tshirt.

Their was a knock on his bedroom door, confused Kyle rolled onto his back sitting up putting his arm on his knee. "Uh yeah" the door opened , Kyle sighed "Luke you jack ass I was scared" Luke smiled "sorry, babe" Luke walked forward leaning down he cupped Kyles face kissing him softly, kyle hummed 'its the perfect moment'he thought. He deepened the kiss , Luke didn't complain as Kyle pulled him closer. Luke kneeled on the bed as they kissed, Kyle pulled away so Luke could pull his shirt off. They kissed Kyle's hands caressing Luke's muscles, Luke moaned tugging at Kyle's shirt .

They pulled back so Kyle could pull his shirt off and he instantly went to Luke's jeans, Luke watched as Kyle unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans . He moved onto his butt to pull them off , Kyle moved straddling Luke and they began to kiss again. Luke's hands cupped Kyle's bottom the shorter teen blushed and moaned tightening his hold on Luke's blonde hair. Luke moved slowly laying Kyle down and leaning over him, Luke started kissing down sucking and licking each nipple then moving down the pale chest.

Kyle moaned his back arching as his left hand clutched Luke's hair, Kyle moved his right hand across Luke's back down his arm to his wrist and back up. Luke looked up before slowly pulling the briefs off , Kyle lifted his hips and once they were off he boldly separated his legs. Luke kissed his thighs before beginning the blow job, Kyle arched, whimpered and whined his blunt nails digging into Luke's golden skin.

Luke kissed up reaching over he grabbed something Kyle sat up on his elbows, "whats that?" He questioned his boyfriend . Luke smirked "lube, love" Kyle blushed but laid back down, he kept his breathing even as Luke worked his fingers in kyle winced in pain at first, but then moaned his arm coming up so he could grip the headboard. Luke pulled his fingers out making Kyle whimper,"ready?" He asked .

Kyle closed his eyes relaxing "yes" he stated. Luke slowly pushed in Kyle's hand gripped the bed as he pushed further in he gasped tears falling down his cheeks, Luke kissed his cheeks " I'm sorry love I'm so sorry " Kyle opened his eyes and he gave a loud gasp as Luke pushed all the way in. It took 2 minutes for Kyle to adjust then slowly relax "ok " he whispered, Luke started slow .

Kyle suddenly moaned his back arching, Luke smirked "found it " he then started thrusting faster Kyle panted and moaned his body shuttering and withering. Kyle clung to Luke who kissed the shorter boys neck as he thrusted. Uncharacteristically Kyle swore making Luke stare at him "fuck fuck fuck " he chanted holding tight to Luke "I-i LUKE!" Kyle orgasmed hard 3 ropes of cum shooting from his untouched cock, Luke shuddered "shit! KYle !" And he orgasmed as well filling Kyle with his cum.

When he pulled out some of it came dripping out, Luke stood slowly going into the bathroom he came back with a washcloth sitting down he wiped Kyle's bottom and chest. Luke laid down next to Kyle who curled into him, Luke pulled the blanket over them he wrapped his arms around Kyle and they slowly drifted to sleep.

Kyle woke to warm sunlight on his face, an arm was on his stomach. He hummed kissing Luke's neck the taller and older boy groaned "mm wha?" Kyle giggled , kyle lifted his hand and brought it down onto luke's butt with a loud 'crack' luke yelped then a curse of 'what the fuck !' Kyle rubbed the red cheek moving to kiss the injured area, luke shivered . Kyle kissed and licked the cheek proceeding up the muscled back and broad shoulders . Luke rolled over his hands sliding down Kyle's sides "morning" Kyle wrapped his legs around Luke "mmm mornin" Kyle stood pulling spanks and Luke's shirt on before sliding his ripped deniems on and kissing Luke's back "I'm checking downstairs" Kyle was making breakfast when Luke came down showered and dressed and he slid his arms around Kyle " mm smells good" Kyle blushed "a-about last night-" "its fine Ky theirs no need to be worried obviously last night happened because we both wanted it to next time just talk to me k,love " Luke bent his head and placed a kiss on kyle's neck whispering "I love you don't be afraid to talk to me " kyle blushed biting his lip "I love you too Luke" school  
Kyle blushed, Mack laughed "damn boy " he rolled his eyes " shut up " "hey good lookin' " I blushed turning "hey love" I leaned up kissing him, I smiled "you two done ?" I groaned pressing my face to Luke's neck "why did I tell him " Luke chuckled " because I'm your bestfriend and you love me " I rolled my eyes " yeah sure " Luke slid his hands down my back to my bottom " I'm stealing you away " I blushed but smiled " for how long " he grinned " as long as I want" he pulled me along we waved at Mack as Luke pulled me to his truck. He drove out of town towards the coast I hummed along to his music curled into him, he kept his arm around my waist the whole time. 10pm We laughed entering my house Luke behind me I froze "dad" my eyes shifted to the police officers "whats going on ?" " one of your classmates, carter Daniels he's missing " I blinked " Carter? , he's on the basketball team with Luke" Luke's arm wrapped around my waist as we moved into the living room "I saw him yesterday in Math class he seemed pretty normal well except the bruises on his hips and his neck" we sat me curling into Luke " yeah I saw them at practice, he said his boyfriend was a little rough he's dating a college guy like 22 his names -" I cut him off " Diego Santiago we've met him we had a double date he's pretty dominant real tough guy which I never understood since Carter is " I blushed "yes?" Asked the brunette officer "Carter is very dominant he hates being controlled him and his parents fight alot because of it " I bit my lip " it was really odd when he started seeing Diego he became distant almost introverted" Luke nodded "yeah we just talked I overheard him talking to the coach we thought Diego was abusing him " I laid back on my bed curled into Luke "I hope he's okay" Luke kissed my neck " me too "

"I just need Tyler's vote to get mvp then I'm perfect for the scholarship" Kyle wrapped his arms around Luke "hey " Luke smiled kissed Kyle softly making Ryan,Dylan and Logan catcall. "Maybe Ry can convince him " Kyle said giggling Ryan groaned "fine fine " kyle bit his lip " dylan can I ask for a big favor " the brunette shrugged "yeah I guess " Kyle shifted "Mack's date bailed for saturday night were going to Mayday parade and the cab in concert will you please be his date it took me forever to get him to agree to come " Luke raised an eyebrow "bailed?" Kyle crossed his arms "fine Mack caught the asshole with ashley kent " Luke winced "ouch " Dylan shrugged "sure I'll go good music and Mack's cute "

kyle grinned hugging Luke, he watched the concert Luke smiled hugging Kyle safely. Kyle looked over and smiled Mack was dancing pressed up against Dylan, As they had fun , Ryan was making a deal .

Ryan pushed a hand through his hair "look Tyler no one will know promise you send the vote for Luke and i ... do this " tyler bit his lip "alright " Ryan swallowed "send the email so i can ...start " Tyler blushed but turned to his computer and sent the email making Luke MVP. "So half or full ?"he looked at me "excuse me ?"i blushed " uh sex or oral "Tyler frowned "uh i dont um ... what are you comfortable with ?" I shifted "i can start with the oral if thats okay and we can see about the sex after " he nodded "um should i -" "just take your pants off sit back " Tyler stood undoing his pants he avoided my gaze as he stripped them off, he sat on his bed leaning back. I pulled my shirt off kneeling betweens his open thighs, i slid my hands up his thighs " ready ?"he shifted his hips "uh yeah " i lowered my face sliding my tongue down the underside of his member, he had to be at least 8 inches. I swallowed him down making him jerk, i bopped my head his hips jerked i looked up seeing him bit his lips hands gripping his sheets. I pulled off, swallowing "Tyler"he looked at me "y-yeah "he cleared his throat, i met his eyes "im giving you head Ty the least you could do is let me know you like it alright " he nodded slowly i shifted taking his hands and placing them on my shoulders, i lowered my head and took him back in my mouth. "Oh oh , Ryan wait oh ! Mm "he groaned and then he was cumming down my throat, he tasted salty but the texture was almost creamy as the flavor. I swallowed pulling back i licked my lips looking at him, "so ?" I was suddenly yanked up and i was straddling him. "Tyler what - mphf" he was kissing me holding me close, i shifted sliding my arms around his neck. I pulled back " Ty " he opened his eyes "yeah " i smiled "can i take my pants off ? "He blushed "uh right yeah "

I moaned tossing my head back "TY ! Yes yes oh god " i held tight to him as he thrusted faster and harder "T-Ty i-i "i orgasmed hips jerking up into his. I laid there "so " he shifted next to me "so " i sat up "should i go ?" He slid his hand up my back "you dont have to but id like you to stay "i turned my head looking at him " really ? " he nodded slightly i leaned down kissing him softly "alright "

^^ Kyle ^^ I shifted on the bed "Luke ?"he slid his hands down my side "mm yes love " i hummed kissing his neck "are Mack and Dylan still here ?" Luke hugged me closer "yeah i think downstairs " i moved leaning over him he smiled "hey there "I leaned down kissing down his chest to his hips pressing my tongue flat against his member sliding him into my mouth . I moaned around him , Luke grunted " Kyle " I sucked hard moving my mouth swallowing, I pulled back stroking him I sat up . Luke sat up we kissed my fingers in his hair, Luke pushed into me slowly . 


End file.
